Qalabash Baram (GlassEye)
right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Magus (Staff Magus) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Southern (regional), Low Landellian (Common), Inner Sea (Pell), Sylvan (Kholani), Giant Deity: Rasuim, Yelola, the War Host, others First Seen: Location: Background: Open Abilities STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 16 +3 (5 pts) Human WIS: 8 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 11 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Magus) AC: 11 = + DEX (1) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +3 = (0) + STR (3) + Misc (0) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + STR (3) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) 16 vs. trip Trip (2) Fortitude: +4 = (2) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (1) + Race (1) Will: +1 = (2) + WIS (-1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics '''Quarterstaff:' (One-handed) Attack: +3 = (0) + Ability (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: double, monk (Two-handed) Attack: +3 = (0) + Ability (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: double, monk (Trip) Attack: +5 = (0) + Ability (3) + Improved Trip (2) + Magic (0) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Intelligence Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Favored Class: Magus (1st: HP) Bonus Feat: Extra feat at 1st level (Combat Expertise) Heart of the Streets: +1 racial bonus on Reflex saves; +1 dodge AC when adjacent to two+ allies; Crowds do not count as difficult terrain (replaces Skilled) Class Features Magus Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons & light armor (no arcane spell failure chance) Quarterstaff Master: Gains Quarterstaff Master as bonus feat (no/light armor only) Arcane Pool: 1/2 magus level +Int mod. (4 pts.) At 1st level, the magus gains a reservoir of mystical arcane energy that he can draw upon to fuel his powers and enhance his weapon. This arcane pool has a number of points equal to 1/2 his magus level (minimum 1) + his Intelligence modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the magus prepares his spells. At 1st level, a magus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon enhancement to a maximum of +5. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. At 5th level, these bonuses can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: dancing, flaming, flaming burst, frost, icy burst, keen, shock, shocking burst, speed, or vorpal. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property’s base price modifier. These properties are added to any the weapon already has, but duplicates do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. These bonuses and properties are decided when the arcane pool point is spent and cannot be changed until the next time the magus uses this ability. These bonuses do not function if the weapon is wielded by anyone other than the magus. A magus can only enhance one weapon in this way at one time. If he uses this ability again, the first use immediately ends. Spell Combat: At 1st level, a magus learns to cast spells and wield his weapons at the same time. This functions much like two-weapon fighting, but the off-hand weapon is a spell that is being cast. To use this ability, the magus must have one hand free (even if the spell being cast does not have somatic components), while wielding a light or one-handed melee weapon in the other hand. As a full-round action, he can make all of his attacks with his melee weapon at a –2 penalty and can also cast any spell from the magus spell list with a casting time of 1 standard action (any attack roll made as part of this spell also takes this penalty). If he casts this spell defensively, he can decide to take an additional penalty on his attack rolls, up to his Intelligence bonus, and add the same amount as a circumstance bonus on his concentration check. If the check fails, the spell is wasted, but the attacks still take the penalty. A magus can choose to cast the spell first or make the weapon attacks first, but if he has more than one attack, he cannot cast the spell between weapon attacks. Feats Combat Expertise (Human): -1 to attack and combat maneuver checks for +1 dodge AC. Improved Trip (1st level): Trips do not provoke AoO; +2 to trip & CMD vs. trips. Quarterstaff Master (Staff Magus 1): Wield quarterstaff w/ one hand Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 5 = (2) + INT (3)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Magus 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 3 0 0 3 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 3 0 * 3 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 0 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics 0 0 3 +0 Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * -1 +0 Ride 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 7 1 3 3 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 * 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Qalabash Baram, most certainly not his birth name, was born in the Rhat'matanis city of Cor to low parents. He was raised on the streets as one of the Beggar King's infamous, quick-fingered urchins until he was stolen or sold and adopted by Olag Rel, referred to as the Ogre Prince, leader of one of numerous Rundaine caravans. Peregrinations across the Grasslands of the Pell granted him proficiency in several languages, including that of the reclusive Kholani, a passing familiarity with the art of defense, a few minor arcane secrets, and as Qalabash says a thousand and one tales. Years passed and now Qalabash stands at the down-slope of his life with a passion to become the hero of his own tale before it is too late. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character